An Old Friend With A New Story
by Tryan
Summary: Altre is back, but someone beats him home. The story takes place four years after Noble 6 has joined the Brawl. This is no longer a Halo Reach cross, rather Halo 4. Read and review. If you were fans of my old story, this one starts where it left off. As for the ones who have not read it yet, you really should.
1. Who do you think you are?

**AN: Guess who's back back back... back again gain gain... Altre's back. As the title infers, he will not be the same. Well, kinda not the same. If you have not read Noble 6 has joined the Brawl, please do so before reading this. I'm not one to repeat myself cross stories except in authors notes. So... take this time to go read and review Noble 6 has jo- oh, you're back already. Ok. Spawnzilla014, I kinda borrowed a specific jackass from your list of OC's. You'll know him when you see him. As for the rest of you, his OC will not last long. You'll want to kill him too soon enough. So, on to the story before I start rambling on about nothing.**

* * *

There was quite a lot of commotion of the next tournament in Smashopolis, but not the good kind. You see, Altre was supposed to be in the tournament's first round line up against the roster's villans- Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser. Everyone was excited to see an outstanding first round, but Altre was no where to be found. He was gone. The tournament was canceled until further notice. No one enjoyed hearing the news, and none more than the group of friends he had made and spent time with. Zelda, Samus, Link, and Snake were going to find the AWOL Spartan, but they didn't know where to start.

"He said he'd be back! Where is he!?" Link yelled as he paced around in a circle.

"We will find him. Now sit down with me." Zelda said as she grabbed Link's arm on his next pass.

"Yeah, calm down." Snake groaned. "Your pacing is making me dizzy."

"Hey Link, if he won't come back, let's bring him back." Samus said as she got up off of Snake's lap.

"He might be closer than you think." Zelda spoke softly.

"Then we will find him." Link said quickly.

When the gang settled on a plan, the four of them went out across Smashopolis to find the Spartan. Samus and Zelda went to search in the mall while the guys hit the plaza. They had one mission, and they were not going to fail. They looked everywhere, asked everyone, and they found nothing. The guys were getting tired of the dead ends and lack of answers.

"Gah! Why couldn't he be from Nintendo? Could have just gone to his place." Link moaned as he threw up his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, what about me then?" Snake questioned.

"What? You don't go AWOL. Plus Samus has her claws in you." Link said.

"True. I'm getting hungry. Let's stop at Jade's quickly." Snake replied as he walked in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah, me too." Link said.

The girls were not having any better luck. They had gotten swamped in a holiday crowd that was searching for presents.

"Excuse me... pardon me... WATCH YOUR HANDS BUB!" Samus yelled as she felt a hand rub her butt.

"This was a terrible idea to come here." Zelda whined.

"How are we supposed to find that Spartan?" Samus moaned as the two made their way to the food court.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but hear that you were looking for a... Spartan?" A man with stiff facial features said.

"Yeah, we are looking for Altre. Are you supposed to be the Happy Mask Salesman?" Zelda responded as she looked at the man.

"Why yes I am." The man said, "But it seems like your friend has met with a terrible fate."

"What are you talking about weirdo?" Samus glared at him.

"He doesn't look like his former self." The man spoke.

"Wait! You saw him? Where?" Both girls jumped up and asked.

"I believe I saw him in the ammo shop." He said.

Both the girls slapped their foreheads in hindside that they should have looked there in the first place.

"Thank you sir. Hopefully he is still there." Zelda said as she grabbed Samus and ran.

When the girls got to the ammo shop, they were surprised to see the amount of weaponry and armor assortments. They were pleased to see that they finally found their missing Spartan.

"ALTRE!" The girls squealed as they charged him.

But this was not the Spartan they were looking for. It was too late to realize as both of them were tightly hugging the man they thought they knew.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing?" The man yelled.

"Oh my goddesses. We are so sorry. We thought you were our friend that went missing." Zelda apologized.

"Well I'm not your friend, you stupid bitch. Fuck off why don't you." The Spartan said.

"Excuse me? She just tried to say sorry and you call her a bitch? What kind of heartless person are you?" Samus yelled.

"The dead don't have hearts. Now fuck off and let me get what I came here for." The Spartan said as he removed his helmet to reveal a flaming skull.

"Who are you?" Zelda feared.

"The name's Skulker. Now leave me alone before I punch you in that little pixie face of yours." Skulker demanded.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You don't have to be a bully." Samus screamed.

"And you don't have to be a whore. Walking around with those giant sand bags like a slut." He said as he grabbed one of Samus' breasts.

"Fuck off weirdo. Get your hand off of her." Zelda said as she tried to bite his hand.

"Armor bitch. Don't feel a thing." Skulker laughed as he back-handed Zelda.

"Hey, stop that! Stop it now!" Samus demanded as she saw Zelda crying.

"You weak little tramps. I'll leave the pixie to her whore. Stupid lesbos." Skulker said the last part under his breath as he put his helmet back on and left.

The guys were better off in there mission to find Altre. As they left the bar, they noticed a man in Spartan armor. It must have been him.

"Hey Spartan! Altre!" Snake yelled as he started to run towards him.

'Fucking hell. What now?'

"Altre, we have been looking all over for... you..." Link stopped as he noticed that the Spartan was not Altre.

"Who are you?" Snake asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to fuck off." The man said.

"Well sheesh. We only want to know where our friend is." Snake growled.

"Well the name rings a bell, but I'm not going to say anything to a jar head and his gay lover in green." The man said.

"Ok. That's it. You are going down." Snake yelled as he pointed his RPG at him and fired. The shot was deflected from the armor lock.

"You piece of shit. Can't do anything right. Ha. Pathetic." The man said as he punched Snake in the gut and walked off.

"What the hell man?" Link yelled. The man did not reply as he walked away.

After everyone got back to the mansion, they exchanged information and stories of this mysterious Spartan. They were angry at this man. He had such a foul mouth and no respect for anyone.

"His name was Skulker." Samus explained as she rubbed Zelda's cheek.

"He said he knew Altre from somewhere." Snake said as he held his abdomen.

"He called me a pixie and then slapped me." Zelda teared up.

"I want to kill him." Link said as he cleaned his blade.

Then, out of nowhere, the doors to the mansion flew open. When their visions became clear, they saw a Spartan's silhouette. They were ready to kill the bastard that insulted and attacked them. But they were shocked to see who really was at the door...

* * *

**AN: I told you you wanted to kill him. Spawn, there will be a blaze of glory at his death. However, who is at the door though? I know (ha ha), but you guys will have to keep reading to find out. Thanks again to RomanLeader01 for the ideas and inspiration to keep this story going. Oh yeah, I never did mension Skulker's armor. It is exactly like Emile's from Reach, but he has a flaming Haunted helmet instead.**


	2. I challenge you

**AN: So we left the gang wondering who was at the door. Will it be Skulker or Altre, or just some random fanboy in Halo armor? Read on to find out. I don't really have anything esle to say. I typed two chapters in one day and now they are going up at the same time. New record. Now on with the story right where we left off.**

* * *

"Hey, you aren't welcome here bub. Get out before we hurt you." Snake said as he pulled out his favorite knife.

"Yeah, you just can't show up here without picking a fight." Samus growled.

The gang made their threats and warnings to leave, but the Spartan held up his hands and spoke with confusion.

"What? I'm not welcome in my home anymore? Come on, you can't kick me out." The Spartan laughed as he walked inside and into better light.

"That voice..." Zelda wondered, "Could it be?"

When they saw the Spartan more clearly, they noticed he was wearing Engineer armor with outer-plated arms and legs. They liked the white armor with black lines, but they still didn't know who it was. That is until he took off his helmet.

"So you're kicking your good friend Altre out to the streets? That's not very nice." He spoke jokingly as he removed his helmet and held it by his side.

Those three scars across his left eye could not be mistaken. It truly was Altre. They were so glad to see him again. It had been so long.

"Well who would have guessed it'd be you?" Snake laughed as he put his knife back in its sheath in his boot.

"Well you didn't." Altre replied.

"Your arm! It's back! How?" Zelda questioned.

"I got an upgrade. It is still robotic, but now it has the look and feel of muscle, skin, and bone." Altre replied as he rolled his right arm to show that it still worked.

"So where did you go? Your note said something about a team." Samus asked.

"I do not want to talk about it now. Too many bad memories. I will tell you later, but why did you threaten me though." Altre replied.

"We thought you were a different Spartan... but the one we met was a total jackass." Zelda explained.

"A different Spartan? Interesting." Altre wondered.

"The perve grabbed my tit and back-handed Zellie." Samus said.

"What did he look like? Did you get a name?" Altre asked with concern.

"He said his name was Skulker." Zelda said.

"Enough. No more. Leave me be. I need to think." Altre spoke as he placed his helmet back on his head and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Zelda was confused.

"I don't think so. Just give him some time." Samus said as she hugged her.

"Yeah. It is late. He might just be tired." Link said.

But this was not the same Altre that had left them. The Spartan that left would have told them when anything was wrong. In due time, the gang was going to know, but this Altre was not going to talk so quickly. They asked him at different times of the day- breakfast, lunch, training, during game time- but with each time it was brought up, Altre stopped talking and walked away. They started to worry about him. Maybe he was coming down with PTSD. They wanted to know what was up. A week passed and Altre still didn't answer. They really wanted to know. One day, Altre was being followed by the girls through the plaza.

"Altre, please tell us why you left." Samus pleaded as she held him from behind around his waist.

"We are really getting worried about you." Zelda said as she took his hands.

"Fine." Altre started, "I know Skulker. He was one of the old team members that fucked me over."

"How? Why?" Zelda asked.

"I never knew why, but how he did it was the worst part. He traded our battle plans and secret bunker locations to the Covenant war lords. Then when countless lives were taken, he blamed me and ran. I was stripped of everything and kicked from the squad while he was promoted." Altre spoke angrily, "After that, I have searched for him. I will hunt him down and get my revenge."

"What a jackass." Samus said.

"He should have been the one punished. Not you." Zelda whined.

"I will send that scumbag to hell." Altre seethed with anger.

"Well I wanna help." Samus said, "He touched me without my permission and he hit Zelda and Snake."

"Awe... Is the little whore going to cry to her pimp?" Skulker taunted as he emerged from the crowd.

"YOU!" Altre glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Altre! Buddy! How does it feel to be the murderer of numerous women and children? I see they still let you keep your armor." Skulker laughed as he removed his helmet and ignited his head.

"They took my rank, my armor, and my honor! All because of you!" Altre tried to charge him, but the girls quickly held him back.

"Altre, not right now. Not in public." Zelda tried to talk him out of attacking the other Spartan.

"Hey, if you wanna fight, who am I not to accept?" Skulker taunted.

"Altre, no. We know you want revenge, but just let it go. Don't do it." Samus pleaded.

"Oh, don't fight the big, scary man. He's too strong and might hurt you." Skulker mocked. "Just go home with your pixie and stupid wh-"

Altre had broken the grips of the girls and decked Skulker right in the face. He then grabbed the knife from Skulker's shoulder sheath and held it to his neck.

"Do NOT call my friends those names, or I will kill you." Altre threatened softly as he he slowly dragged the cold blade across Skulker's face to draw blood. "I will get my revenge in due time." He said swiftly as he swiped the knife across his face and threw it to the ground. The foot long blade burrowed six inches into the concrete ground.

"Holy shit..." The girls knew he was pissed.

"So be it. If you want to fight, we will fight to the death. You can pick the arena and time." Skulker offered.

"We will fight on Final Destination one week from today." Altre spoke.

"Altre, you don't have to do this." Zelda cried.

"I will do what I must to regain the respect and honor he stole from me." Altre said as he looked at the flaming headed man one last time before walking away.

* * *

**AN: A fight to the death... Now we see what Altre meant by his letter when he left. Letter? Really? You still haven't read the other story yet? Go read it. The letter is a very big foreshadow, but for which chapter? A lot can happen in a week. Altre training in his weeks time, or me being lazy and not writing in mine. I will update as frequently as I can. Review with ideas of how the fight should happen and what Halo or SSB weapons should be used. Ok, before any confusion on how a skull bleeds, think of Red Skull from Captain America. However, Skulker has a black skull. Altre is pissed...**


	3. Time to think

**AN: Ok, chapter three, check. So a challenge has been declared. Altre has sworn to kill Skulker. I don't know what else to say since I'm working on chapter four now. Read and review. Altre gets to show off some fun weapons.**

* * *

"You did what?" Snake yelled the question in shock as they were eating breakfast.

"He and Skulker are going to have a fight to the death in a week." Samus explained.

"Why?" Link asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"He ruined me. I was the highest of anyone around me. Then he blames me for his treason. I will kill him, and i will do so mercilessly." Altre spoke with deep anger.

"Altre, you need to calm down. All this anger and resentment is not good for your health. You're already missing an arm." Zelda spoke caringly as he looked at his hand.

"We are with you all the way, but Zelda is right. You need to calm down." Snake said as he drank his coffee.

"The challenge has been accepted. There is no turning back. He will fall at my hand." Altre said as he got up from the table and walked away.

"I'm worried about him." Samus said under her breath.

When the gang all finished breakfast, they went out to find Altre. They looked in the gym, weight room, firing range, and anywhere he would most likely be, but they did not find him.

"Really? Are we playing hide and seek again?" Link groaned.

"Probably not. Maybe we should just let him be alone for right now." Zelda said as she hugged him around the waist from behind.

"Wait. Is that him?" Samus saw a figure sitting under a tree.

"Only one way to find out." Snake said.

They walked over to the tree where the Spartan was at. The girls worried about him while the guys just questioned him. He was sitting with his head in his arms with his legs to his chest. Feedle position was not one that a Spartan would normally be in, but he wasn't sad. He was sleeping.

"Should we wake him up?" Snake asked while Link started poking him.

"Link! Do you have a death wish?" Zelda whispered loudly.

"I agree with Zelda. You should really stop poking me." Altre said while he was still in his sleeping form.

"Told you." Zelda punched Link's shoulder.

"So where is your armor? I mean, you have the new sets from your new team right?" Samus asked as she saw the Spartan wearing black jeans and a white beater.

"I had a lot of armor while I was with Crimson. I got a set when I was with Rogue squadrant. Now I am with the Engineers. I am in charge of fixing and building the UNSC weapons and vehicles." Altre explained as he extended his left leg. "I have also been studying the weapons of the Prometheans."

"Wow. That sounds exciting." Link admired.

"I personally admire the binary rifle and incineration cannon. The other weapons are not very powerful or acurate depending on the distance." Altre chuckled, "Our snipers have four shots and rockets have two. Theirs have two and one."

"Can you show us this technology?" Snake asked.

"Sure. We just need a lot of distance from our target." Altre spoke as he got up. "Meet me by the edge of town in an hour."

As Altre left, he went back to the mansion and to his old room. He needed to get his armor back on and to get his communicator and sync his ordinance. The gang got ready as they prepared to see the Forerunner weaponry Altre was talking about. Snake and Samus got some of their weapons as well. Link and Zelda were just amazed at the sight. When everyone got to the edge of town, Altre greeted them.

"So where are your toys? Samus and I brought ours." Snake said as he pulled out his AR.

"I also wanted to show you guys this." Altre laughed as he activated his communicator, "Command: Ordinance code: Forerunner: Rifle."

When the command code was verified and accepted, Altre told the group to step back as they saw a red circle appear on the ground. Almost instantly, an ordinance drop fell from the sky. The pod exploded its walls and exposed a Binary Rifle.

"This is the Forerunner sniper. The gun will explain itself." Altre said.

As Altre equipped the weapon, it fluently warped into his hands. It looked like it constructed itself. Zelda and Link were amazed, but Snake and Samus were put to shame.

"That looks awesome." Link spoke.

"Nice piece of weaponry." Snake said with an obvious jealous tone.

"If you are impressed with the gun, you should look at the rounds." Altre said as he removed a foot long shell from the chamber, "These won't feel good on impact. The bullet from this itself is six inches, and it doesn't flatten out or stop moving."

"Well then how about a demonstration?" Samus said.

"I was waiting for someone to say that." Altre said as he reloaded the sniper and pointed it down range.

As he looked down the sights with the optical in his helmet, a red beam was shot out of the weapon and focused itself on the target.

"Don't you think it is stupid to have a laser pointer on a sniper?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, it would give tour position to your targ-ah! Holy shit!" Snake freaked when Altre pulled the trigger.

There was no target left. When the bullet hit dead center in the twenty foot diameter target, a loud crack and bang was all that was heard. The target had been dissolved- reduced to nothing but bits of data before disappearing.

"I've been hit with a couple of these during the war games. It does not feel good. A fire that burns through you with salt to ice the wound." Altre laughed as he put the weapon on his back, "Command: Ordinance code: UNSC: Rocket. Snake, you can have the honors of firing this. Command: Ordinance code: Forerunner: Cannon. I'll take this one."

As both pods dropped, they revealed their contents. Snake took the UNSC rocket launcher and Altre took the incineration cannon. Altre laughed at the agape mouths of his friends as they gazed upon the brute weapon construct itself in his hands. Snake was ashamed of his launcher. It was a dart gun compared to it.

"Holy shit! That thing is awesome!" Link said as he tried to touch it.

"Don't." Altre said as he moved the weapon away, "Snake, there is a target five hundred meters that way. You get to fire at that. You have two shots." He instructed as Snake took a knee to aim.

When he pulled the trigger, he was surprised by the ammount of kick. It almost knocked him back onto his butt. As the missile hit its target, wreckage and debris flew everywhere. A fire was left in the place of the target.

"Wow. Nice rocket launcher. Really has a kick to it." Snake said as he placed it on the ground and rolled his shoulder.

"To think of running with one and shooting it when you are moving, it is a lot harder." Altre laughed as he pantomimed some of the tricks he used to move with the rocket, "Now I bet you are wondering what this brute does. It has a lot of splash damage, so watch out."

"This is going to be so cool." Zelda cheered.

As Altre took his stance, he rested his finger on the trigger. He calmed his breath and made sure that he has proper footing. When he was ready, he pulled the trigger. The four were amazed as they saw an orb surrounded by four others. When the projectiles hit the target, it and everything around it was blown up and digitalized.

"These are the two deadliest of the Forerunner weapons. The others, as I said, were not that powerful due to bloom and range." Altre spoke.

"Can you show us some other weapons?" Samus asked with interest.

"Not today. Maybe later." Altre apologized as he removed his helmet.

"Ok." Samus moaned.

"I can show you some UNSC vehicles. The most is a three seater. Snake, you can take Samus home in your car while I take Zelda and Link in a warthog." Altre said as he called down the drop.

When the warthog was dropped in by a pelican, Snake really wanted to ride in it. That mounted machine gun looked really fun.

"Link, you have a licence?" Snake asked. He was about to risk his baby, a '97 Mustang Cobra, by letting Link drive for a ride in the gunner's seat.

"Um... does Epona count?" Link asked.

"That beautiful horse of yours? No honey, she doesn't count." Samus said.

"Then I guess not. Sorry Snake." Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, so Samus can go home with Snake, and Link and Zelda go with me." Altre clapped his hands together as the decision was made, "Link, you are stronger. You get to be the gunner, but do NOT pull those triggers. Zelda, you're with me."

You could clearly see the jealous look in Snake's eyes. He wanted that gunner seat, but before Link took it, he had some words for him.

"Ok, I'll let you get shotgun in the Cobra if you let me take gunner. Samus can drive." Snake begged.

"Dude, it looks so awesome. I can't let go of this chance of a lifetime." Link said not breaking eye contact with the gun.

"Please, I haven't been in the gunner seat since my war days. I just need that feeling again." Snake really wanted it.

"You fired a rocket launcher made by the UNSC. I get the gun." Link said as he ran towards it.

"Snake, leave the kid alone. It's unloaded anyways." Altre said as he held up a large belt of ammo.

"A .50 cal mini gun! AA rounds... You are just teasing me." Snake cried as he pretended to feint.

"Come on lover boy. I'm driving." Samus said as she grabbed his arm. "Maybe some fun in the back seat if you hurry." She giggled as she walked to the car with him in her grip.

"Well if you put it that way..." Snake laughed, "Altre, you owe me a belt when we get back."

"Sure. One hundred rounds is all you get. Link, hold on tight and make sure you have your feet secure. It sucks to fall off of the mount." Altre said as he did a small burnout and took off.

When the gang all got back home, Snake and Samus were glad that his Cobra had dark tinted windows. Zelda then walked over to the car and tapped the window. The two freaked out as they realized they were caught. When they got resituated, Snake remembered the belt that Altre owed him. Altre had the gun loaded and Snake was clear to fire. It was the second greatest feeling he had of the day. As the day came closer to ending, Altre remembered that it was one day closer to the fight. It was four days away. He was ready, but was he really going to end the jackass' life? He was willing to do what it took to get his honor and reputation on Reach back.

* * *

**AN: With the fight soon coming, Altre is getting fired up. It will be a fight to remember. I think this might be my fastest updated story with more than one chapter. Um.. Let's see... Midna took forever. 6 did too. Yeah, this is my fastest story. Let's get a good review for that. Chapter four coming soon. That canceled tournament will finally happen.**


	4. Altre vs Villans

**AN: This story has hit the ground running, but it is dragging its feet on the reviews. I'm going to upload three chapters right now. Chapters four, five, and six all revolve around the tournament that was canceled in the beginning. Now we get to see Altre fight. Get ready for the action. Read and review. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I just noticed the word count being under one thousand. This is more of a filler. Sorry.**

* * *

"Welcome to the four way battle royal tournament! We are glad to say that Altre is back and it will continue. But! There is one more spot needing to be filled. There has been talk of another Spartan that has come to join the Brawl. This tournament will be epic. With each Spartan on opposite ends of the bracket, they won't meet until the finals. Anyone who challenges them better bring their A game!" The announcer was as excited as the crowd, "So, on with the first round; Altre versus... the villans!"

This was good for the battle for the death challenge for both Spartans. Their fight was in three days, and that's when the finals are. Altre knew Skulker wasn't going to give up a trophy. He would see him in the finals, but they both had to make it there.

As Altre, Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf spawned in the Pokémon Stadium, the villans instantly charged the Spartan. It was a one life brawl. You fall- you're out. Altre pulled out a magnum and pistol whipped Wario. He was not pleased with the attack and responded with a fart attack. Altre was not affected because of his armor being air-locked. It needed to be if he was to survive in space. However, Bowser and Ganon weren't as fortunate. Bowser had just breathed his firy breath at Altre into Wario's Fart cloud. It had caused a methane explosion and sent Ganon flying. As he flew away, Ganondorf swore to kick Bowser's ass. Altre had picked up a pokéball and thrown it at Bowser. It revealed a Piplup that had forced Bowser off with an aqua jet. All that was left was Wario. He got on his bike and tried to run over Altre. It did not happen as planned as Altre's Hard Light Shield blocked the bike. When the shield went down, Altre pulled out his UNSC rocket launcher and blew Wario off the stage. He had just gotten one step closer to killing Skulker.

The first tournament round was over. It was a short one to begin with. Only eight were called. The winners of each four would face each other. This day was closing, but on a bad note. Three villans versus one Hero was the theme of today's match, but tomorrow's is three heros versus one villan. Skulker being the villan, Altre worried about Sonic, Mario, and Marth. Skulker was the cruelest Spartan in his squad. They all knew how to fight, but he would not stop when an enemy was defeated. Skulker had killed the innocent for the fun. He had inflicted cruel and unusual punishment to human and Covenant POW's. Any that lived his torture would have been dismembered or scarred beyond recognition. Altre feared the worst for his three opponents because Skulker would not hold back. They could quite possibly lose their lives. Altre's head became clear though when he found his friends after the match.

"Hey Altre, great job." Snake said.

"You were so calm and collected." Zelda congratulated.

"Good idea using their stupidity against them." Samus laughed.

"Are you even listening?" Link noticed Altre looking away.

"Yes Link, I am. Thank you. But I fear that tomorrow won't be so great." Altre said somberly as he removed his helmet and walked away.

"They'll be ok. They know how to fight. Just calm down." The girls spoke softy.

"Yeah, the heros got this." Link spoke confidently.

"You don't know him like I do. He's not a Spartan. He's a murderer." Altre said at last before leaving.

* * *

**AN: And the first round is complete. Altre's cleaning up quickly. Now let's see how Skulker fights. Spawn, get ready to want to kill your OC.**


	5. Skulker vs Heros

**AN: Skulker's turn, but he won't be as merciful. This round will be a little longer, so I hope you enjoy. I'm running on 2Lt's of Mtn Dew. Happy New Years.**

* * *

"Welcome to today's match between Mario, Sonic, Marth, and the new arrival Skulker! Three heros versus one villan. This will be interesting. Combatants, take your stances on Temple!" The announcer declared as the four spawned.

"Three against one. We've got this." Sonic taunted.

"Mamma mia. This is going to be a fun one." Mario said.

"Yeah, I don't have a snappy one-liner." Marth said boringly.

"Well you three won't be the ones snapping." Skulker spoke as he cracked his knuckles and drew his gravity hammer, "Oh wait, maybe you will."

When the brawl started, Sonic sped around Skulker fast enough to create a vortex that lifted him up a couple of feet. Mario then launched a fire ball from his hand to set the vortex a blaze when Sonic was clear from it. With Skulker off the ground and on fire, Marth unleashed a barrage of attacks with his sword. Skulker fell to the ground and did not get up.

"Way too easy!" Sonic celebrated.

"Yeah, aren't Spartans supposed to be stronger?" Mario asked with a mocking tone.

"Wait. What's he doing?" Marth wondered.

"Ha ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA! You fools! You think you can defeat me with your pathetic attacks? You could barely lift me. I can survive on the sun with this armor. Oh, and look at this... not even a scratch from that oversized tooth pick of yours." Skulker laughed as he got up and mocked them, "My turn."

Skulker charged the heros with the gravity hammer. He swung it at Marth hard enough to knock him off the stage with one hit.

"Marth!" Sonic yelled.

"Awe. I wasn't done with him yet. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to punish you two." Skulker laughed as he put away the hammer and drew his knife.

"You won't beat us so easily." Mario boasted.

"Oh, but I will." Skulker laughed.

"Keep laughing skull face." Sonic growled as he sped towards the Spartan.

As Sonic charged Skulker, he threw his knife down and stabbed Sonic clean through his foot. The knife came out the bottom of his shoe and became stuck in the ground. With screams of pain, Sonic tried to remove the blade, but Skulker had beaten him to it. The Spartan had punched Sonic in the face that it dislocated his jaw. With one more punch to the chest, Sonic's ribs were broken. To make things worse, Skulker stomped the knife deeper into his foot. Sonic was in too much pain to continue. Mario was speechless as he witnessed this brutality. The blue hedgehog screamed in pain, but even that brought more.

"Your pain amuses me. Now sit down!" Skulker yelled as he stomped down on Sonic's knee and forced it backwards.

"STOP IT! Stop it now!" Mario cried as he ran towards his friend's assailant.

"Oh, but I haven't even begun." Skulker laughed as he sucker punched Mario in the gut.

"Mamma mi-OWWW!" Mario fell to the ground in pain.

Skulker then proceeded to stomp and kick Mario in the stomach. Mario was suffering internal bleeding as his organs were moved. He couldn't even cough up the words to describe his pain, only blood.

"MARIO!" Peach cried from the stands. She couldn't watch anymore as tears rolled down her face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Altre yelled as he intervened and pushed Skulker away from Mario and Sonic.

"The match isn't over 'til one remains, right?" Skulker asked, "These two still remain."

"No. They are in no condition to continue. Leave now, while you have your victory. If you are sick enough to call it that." Altre yelled.

"Oh, you know I am, and you're next." Skulker laughed, "Let's make our fight more interesting though."

"What do you mean?" Altre asked as he looked at his fallen friends.

"No holds barred on weapons, but we fight with no armor." The evil Spartan offered.

"So be it. You will still fall." Altre agreed relentlessly.

"Two Spartans will enter, but you will not leave." Skulker taunted.

"You are no Spartan. We fight for the welfare of others. You fight for yourself. You are a monster." Altre spoke.

"We will see if that theory is true tomorrow." Skulker said as he walked away.

"Don't worry. I'll get you two to the hospital." Altre assured as he quickly removed the blade from Sonic's foot.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**AN: One more round left. Altre vs. Skulker. This will be an epic fight to remember... hopefuly... I kinda forget what I write when I upload it. haha...**


	6. Spartan vs Spartan

**AN: So close. I thought that last chapter was over a thousand words. Oh well. I know this will be. I maxed the amount of characters allowed on my note pad. Altre vs. Skulker. No holds barred and bare back brawls. I hope you are ready for the battle to end the year. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'You think you are so strong. Fighting without armor just to get a better shot? Just like sparring practices, you never fought fairly. You haven't changed a bit. I will end you.' Altre thought as he removed his armor and put on his sparring gear- a black pair of cut up jeans with shin guards under them and black shoes. His torso was exposed because he did not wear a shirt. Looking in the mirror, he remembered all the scars and plasma burns he had acquired through his years of service. He saw the small screws in his right arm by his shoulder to connect the prosthetic to the rest of him. He saw the UNSC eagle tattoo on his left pectoral that he got a year after he was in. A Spartan helmet with two snipers crossed barrel up behind it was on his left shoulder. He remembered getting it when he earned the commendation of being top sniper.

With Skulker on the other hand, he was in the gym in his sparring gear. Shirtless as well, he wore a pair of red sweat pants. His body was as black as the skull that was his face. His chest was strong, but his ribs were poking out. It looked like his chest had rings around it. His shoulder blades were sticking out as well. To say he was skin and bones would be correct, but he had a lot of muscle mass. The radia and ulna of his forearms were showing through the muscle. Skulker looked like a sick man and he enjoyed it. As he was training, he punched and kicked the bag as hard as he could. He then pulled out a magnum and shot it eight times. The punching bag leaked the sand that it contained. As Skulker ignited his head, the fire trailed down his spine and his fists lit up as well. He glassed over the sand that was pouring out as he punched the bag harder and set it a blaze. Both Spartans were ready for a fight.

"Welcome one and all to the hero versus villan tournament. Mario and Sonic are in the ER now. The doctors say they will be hopefully ok in four or five months. But for now, get ready for the Spartan versus Spartan battle. Kick his ass Altre." The announcer yelled.

The Spartans took their places on Final Destination. Altre took his stance with his magnum and his assassin knife. Skulker took the stage with body a blaze and a mounted machine gun. Altre was surprised as the mini gun had begun to spin.

"Holy shit dude!" Altre yelled.

"No holds barred. Now dance for me motherfucker." Skulker laughed as he shot around Altre's feet.

Altre ran around to try and avoid the reign of fire that was coming at him. Skulker was becoming annoyed with the good Spartan's evasive maneuvers. He was even more annoyed when it was out of ammo. Skulker then threw it to the ground and went for his knife, but he remembered that he left it in Sonic's foot.

"It looks like you aren't so hot after all." Altre laughed.

"You piece of shit. I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP! So just stay still so I can punch you in your fucking face!" Skulker yelled as he burned hotter than before.

Skulker drew his gravity hammer and charged Altre. A direct hit was aimed at him. The hammer connected with Altre, but a quick block only knocked him back. When he regained his balance, Altre ran towards Skulker while shooting at him. Five of the eight shots in the magnum's clip entered Skulker's chest and burned through him. The dark Spartan mearly laughed as he coughed up a little blood. Skulker placed a burning hand on his chest as he closed his wounds. He then pulled out a spike rifle and fired it at Altre. Altre tried to dodge the spikes that were coming at him, but one had hit him in the thigh. With a scream of pain, Altre managed to pull out the bone-like projectile. It was hard for him to move, but the Spartan was not going to give up until the bastard was dead.

"You fucking weakling! You can't beat me. Cock sucking goody goody." Skulker yelled as he spit out the blood he coughed up.

"You may have gotten me down, but I AM NOT OUT!" Altre yelled as he ran towards Skulker and stabbed him in the abdomen below his sternum and twisted the knife.

*spitting blood in Altre's face* "You bounce back quickly. I will enjoy spilling your blood over this arena." Skulker spoke as he head butted Altre and upper cutted him in the stomach.

Altre fell to his knees in pain as he held his stomach, but Skulker had unleashed a fury of deadly blows to the back and sides of his head. His vision became distorted for a few minutes as his face bled. The Spartan's will was stronger than the pain that was inflicted on him as he stood back up and punched Skulker in the face. As he reloaded his weapon, Altre moved back to get some distance from his opponent. He saw that his knife was still inside Skulker. It was a scary sight to see for the onlookers. Altre had shot at him another time. The shots went into his shoulders and one to his eye. Amazingly enough, the one to his eye did not kill him.

"How!?" Altre yelled, "You shouldn't be alive."

"Fuck you. You cannot kill me." The Spartan said as he removed Altre's knife from his chest and threw it to the ground.

"You are a twisted demon! You will not win. Not while I am moving." Altre threatened.

"Well then we should change that." Skulker said as he charged toward Altre with the spike rifle's blade.

The blade had stabbed Altre in the side. But as Altre began to bleed, he took his gun and shot Skulker in the trekia. The sudden shock made him retreat. As both of them bled, Skulker managed to control his breathing and close his wound with the heat from his burning fist. Altre was not as fortunate. The wound was deep and he couldn't close it. However, he managed to rip his pants leg and wrap his wound with it. It was far from stopping the bleeding, but it slowed it down at least. Altre had run out of ammo for his magnum. He threw it to the ground since he had no more use for it. He then ran towards Skulker and engaged in hand to hand combat. The two punched and kicked each other as hard and fast as they could, but neither was about to back down. Each one scoring direct hits, both were feeling the pain.

"Gah! Why won't you go down? You pathetic wretch." Skulker yelled as he jabbed Altre in the sternum with a burning fist.

"I will not go down until you are dead." Altre coughed up some blood, "You... are a monster."

"What makes you so persistent? Wait, don't tell me. It is that 'strength of my friends will help me' bull shit. You are a fool to think that is true." Skulker said as he thrusted his foot into his chest.

"It is not bull shit. I fight for my friends- with my friends. You fight for greed and the highest bidder. I am strong because I know what is right. I will end you." Altre said as he quickly hit Skulker in the face with his elbow before giving him an upper cut to the jaw.

The two fought for another hour while the crowds were freaking out. No one knew who would win, but everyone was cheering for Altre. They did not want Skulker to win. Both were getting tired, but Altre had the will power to keep going. During the brawl, Skulker had managed to pin him to the ground. A spike rifle was pointed right at his head, but out of nowhere Altre managed to break the hold and pry the weapon away. When both were back on their feet, Altre was ready to end it.

"This... is... THE END OF YOU!" He yelled as he Spartan kicked his enemy to the other end of the arena, "It will end now."

With that, Altre had drawn out a Forerunner scattershot. He walked over to where his fallen opponent was as the weapon constructed itself into his hands. Skulker was too tired to move, but as he tried to prop himself up, Altre stomped down onto his chest as he pointed the barrel right into his face. Skulker wasn't quite finished with his trash talking though.

"DO IT! END ME... like you said you were going to. Prove to your friends that you are no better than me. Come on! Kill me in cold blood." Skulker yelled. Altre thought about it for a second as he lowered the weapon. He couldn't believe he was going to stoop to his level. Even though, Skulker deserved it, Altre couldn't do it. "Exactly. You are weak! You can't kill your Spartan broth-" All that was heard was the pulling of a trigger and a bang.

"You are not a Spartan, and you are not my brother." Altre said slowly as Skulker's body was disbursed into data starting from the entrance wound in his forehead. When he was completely gone, the crowd was silent. "For all those who have suffered and died by your hands, bring their souls peace. You are dead. It is over." He spoke as he removed the used shell and crushed it in his hand.

"Um... Altre... is the winner..." The announcer said.

The crowd slowly started to clap before they erupted into a loud cheer.

As Altre left the stage to go to the showers, he was stopped by his friends.

"Altre... wow... you did... amazing..." Samus said.

"So he's really gone?" Zelda asked.

"Yes Zelda, he will never hurt anyone again." Altre groaned in pain before almost collapsing.

"Woah there buddy. We've got you." Snake said as he and Link caught him.

* * *

**AN: Spawn, I hope you enjoyed this brawl of the year. I hope all my readers do as well. Has Altre finally found closure? I haven't decided yet. Next chapter will happen a month after the tournament. Sonic will be released on crutches, but Mario has to stay a while longer. So, review with what you thought of Skulker and this story so far. I love to see what you like or dislike. It helps me get better in writing. Thanks.**


	7. Back in my training days

**AN: So not much to say in the authror's note. I kinda explain it in the first paragraph. With all the fighting stuff done, I am trying to get this story to be funny and friendly. Read and review, and chapter 8 will be on its way.**

* * *

With the tournament over, Sonic was released after a month with a cast around his chest, a leg brace for his right leg, and a tight bandage wrap around his left foot. He had to be in a wheelchair for two months. He also was told to eat soft foods and liquids after his jaw was reset. Mario was still in the hospital while the doctors tried to get everything back into place without having surgery. He was told to lay down and sleep. Altre, though stabbed in the abdomen and thigh, cleaned and properly wrapped his wounds and walked away, but he was still weak from his fight. He had had head aches and nightmares almost every night after the fight for a month.

"Hey Spartan, sleep well?" Samus asked as she hugged him when he came down for breakfast.

"I haven't been able to since I killed him." Altre said as he limped to the table.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for that guy. He deserved to die." Snake said as he sipped his coffee.

"I feel no remorse for ending him." Altre said as he propped his leg up on another chair, "I feel that he isn't gone quite yet."

"You made him data. Remember your shotgun thingy?" Link said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Link, why must you talk with your mouth full? It isn't very polite." Zelda laughed as she played with his hair, "But he's right. We all saw what happened. He is dead now. Don't worry."

"Gah! Fuck this! I'm so slow now!" Sonic yelled as he tried to wheel himself into the room they were in.

"Sonic, how are you feeling? I am sorry that you had to fight him." Altre said as he turned in his seat to face him.

"At least I can still talk. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to say, 'I'm in a body cast... how do you think I'm feeling?' Can someone help me to the table please?" Sonic moaned in pain.

"Hey, don't be an ass about it." Altre mumbled as he turned back in his seat toward the table.

"Here, let me help." Zelda offered.

"Thanks Zelda. I wish I was able to have a stake. I'm sick of all this soft foods and stuff."

"So how many more days until you can eat solid food?" Snake asked.

"Doc said when I don't feel pain in my jaw when I move it." Sonic said as he tried to eat an apple, "OUCH. Gahhhh, I hate this." He threw the apple somewhere to be lost.

"In due time we will be better, but we have to hope Mario is ok." Altre said as he got up, "I need to get some sleep. My head is hurting again."

As Altre made his way to his room, he thought about what everyone said. He had clearly killed Skulker, but why does he feel that the dark Spartan wasn't dead. He collapsed into his bed as he was going to sleep. He was hoping for a better dream this time. For the past month after the fight, he had been having nightmares about another Spartan. He had the exact personality as someone he had known from Majestic team. The Spartan had worn the War master armor. His armor was red with black details and his visor was midnight black. The Spartan was almost a mirror image of the one he had killed. Altre could not stop having the dream. He wanted the red Spartan to take off his helmet, but he never would. The dreams were during battle. It was either a fight against the Covenant and Promethean, or War Games between Crimson and Majestic. Whenever the mystery Spartan would actually attempt to remove his helmet, Altre had woken up. Altre had beaten himself up about the dream as he tried to keep thinking about it. He knew the nightmare was bound to continue until he identified the Spartan.

Altre had woken up the next day. He was used to taking long periods of rest. When he went back downstairs, he saw his friends all in the game room. They were playing Halo 4, and Link was actually going positive.

"Hey Altre, wanna join? Zellie doesn't wanna play anymore." Samus asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Altre said as he sat on the couch between Samus and Link.

"So are you not wearing your armor anymore?" Link asked as he was blown up with a fuel rod cannon.

"I'll put it back on when I am in a better condition." Altre replied. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey UNSC PT shirt.

"How bad were you injured?" Snake asked.

"A foot long spike to the leg going straight through and poking out a bit, and then the blade on that gun extending six inches from the barrel cut me clear into the side." Altre answered as he pointed to the wounds.

"I still can't believe you two fought without armor and he pulled out a mini gun." Samus was shocked.

"That caught me off guard as well." Altre laughed. "I'm glad I wasn't hit. Those mounted machine guns are the hand held turrets from the warthogs."

"Yeah, an AA round wouldn't feel good at all going through you." Snake laughed as he remembered how bad the new target looked after Altre let him on the turret.

"So who is winning now?" Altre asked.

"Link is actually." Zelda said as she sat on the arm of the chair and fell back onto Link's lap.

"And we aren't even trying to give him the win." Snake said as he was hit with a rocket. "Damn it Link. Quit camping in the Mantis."

"Snake is in second though." Samus said.

"Well you can finish your game first. I'll join after." Altre said as he watched.

"I want in as well." Samus said as she picked up a controller.

"Well that can be arranged." Snake said as the game of capture the flag ended- Link: 3 Snake: 1.

When the match ended, Altre looked at Link and Snake's choices of armor. Link had worn the sage Scout armor and Snake had equipped him self with the War Master armor. The exact colors from his nightmares, Altre did not want to see it while he was awake.

"Is there something wrong?" Samus asked Altre.

"No. I'm fine. Let's play." He said, clearly lying.

"Ok Spartan, pick the game type." Snake said.

"How about SWAT?" He replied.

"Ok. I can work on head shots then." Link said.

"Well expect one to the face. I'm pretty good with a DMR." Samus bragged. She was wearing the brown and white Hazop armor. She liked the armor because Altre had given her his after he got it to fit her.

"Well I lived and trained with these weapons, but I guess I will go easy on you." Altre laughed as he tried to forget the nightmare. He was wearing his own white and black Engineer EDGE armor.

As the four played with Zelda watching on Link's lap, Altre had proven how good he was with persition weapons. Snake and Samus were going for assassinations. Link was wandering around Haven with an empty pistol. How he ran out of ammo when it was unlimited, no one knew. The game was two verses two. Link was on Altre's team and always being assassinated. He was always startled when it happened. Samus really enjoyed the piggy back one. Snake favored the tackle. Altre didn't really care as he picked them both off. With the final score being 600-590 to Altre and Link, Snake said good game as Samus set up everything for the next match. The played a couple matches of Slayer, CTF and Regicide before they started to get bored. When they did, Altre had gotten up from the couch.

"So where you goin' Spartan?" Samus asked.

"I'm going to go clean some of my weapons. Especially that turret on the Warthog." Altre answered.

"Do you need any help?" Snake offered.

"That would be good. I can unload the Forerunner weapons and you can help with those. Don't worry about disassembling them. They do that themselves." Altre explained.

"Awesome. Do you have any specific recommendations for cleaning them?" Snake wondered.

"Not really. I clean them like they are UNSC weapons." Altre answered.

"So what do Link, Sammy, and I do?" Zelda said as she rolled off of Link's lap and onto her feet.

"You can keep playing, or maybe drag Link to the mall and have him carry your bags." Altre laughed.

"Oh Zellie, that is an amazing idea. I've had my eye on the cutest tank top." Samus said as she got up and grabbed Link, "Come on. Let's go."

"I will get you back for this, Altre!" Link yelled as he was being pulled away by Zelda and Samus.

"You have sent him into the lions' den." Snake laughed.

"Well it is just a way to get him back for messing with my armor." Altre said as he remembered him trying to put on his old Rogue armor.

When the two got to Altre's room, Snake was surprised at all the weapons hung up on racks around his walls. He saw all the UNSC ones on one wall and the other species' on their own walls as well. Altre was lucky to get one of the bigger rooms in the mansion. Snake also noticed some of his helmets in a trophy case. Altre's Rogue armor was standing in a glass case. He also saw the Engineer armor next to it, but he was confused to see more glass cases that were empty.

"So are you gonna help?" Altre said as he took his Spartan laser off the wall.

"Yeah. I was just wondering why you have these glass cases that are empty when you could put your other sets of armor in there." Snake looked confused.

"Those are for the specializations. I had already completed Rogue's challenge, and I just finished the Engineer's." Altre said.

"How do you complete them?" Snake looked at the armor.

"You have to complete their training and then the spec ops course in a given amount of time." Altre explained, "Each specialization is ten ranks to complete."

"So why do you have two sets of the same armor?" Snake asked.

"The first set of armor is earned through the training setions. They last until you are rank five in that class. When you are rank five, you get a new visor. Those things are a bitch to swap out." Altre laughed, "The second set is given through the spec ops training. The armor is reskinned with a different look. Right now, I am a SR-70. That is your rank. I have completed the Spartan-IV training, Rogue squad's, and the Engineers'. The Spartan-IV training was the most tedious. They kept you 'til you were rank fifty."

"So what class have you gotten yourself into now?" Snake wondered.

"I have been accepted into Wetwork. They had given me the C.I.O. armor. I chose to color it rust and steel." Altre replied.

"Nice." Snake commented.

"Altre, I hate you." Link moaned as he fell over with a lot of bags on his arms.

"That was such a fun shopping trip." Samus said happily.

"We got so much stuff." Zelda spoke.

"Well that's good." Altre laughed.

"So is this all the armor you have?" Samus asked as she saw the helmets.

"Yeah. I was just telling Snake how I got them." Altre said.

"Can you tell us as well?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, I've always wondered how you keep showing up with so many different kinds of armor." Zelda said.

"Sure." Altre agreed to tell them.

He had started his story about getting his armor and all the work he had done to get it. Both girls and Link were interested in learning how it was like for Altre in service. Snake had finished cleaning the Forerunner weapons, and Altre had finished up his UNSC weapons while he was telling his story. They both split the Covenant weapons, and they had finished just as Altre's story was completed.

"Wow. That all sounds amazing." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it was. But even though I am still in, I still like being here." Altre said with a small laugh.

"So what do you have to do for Wetwork?" Samus asked.

"I don't know yet. I had just gotten in." Altre said.

"Well I'm gonna go play more Halo 4. I want to see if I can out rank Altre." Link said.

"You are only a SR-20, Link. It is going to take a while for you. If you were playing in my shoes, you would put the controller down. I can still remember the Spartan-IV training. It was worse than boot camp. It made the Marines' training look like fun in the park." He laughed as he patted Link's shoulder.

"Well then I challenge you to a game of Call of Duty." Link said.

"Um... no." Altre replied as he began to put on his new C.I.O. armor.

* * *

**AN: I am coming up on the amount of chapters 6 had, but I will say that there will be more. I will try to keep writing until I am the highest rank in Halo 4. Altre was a SR-70 when I had written this. I am a SR-71, but I don't feel the need be to add such a tiny detail. Well I think that is all. I'm working on this at three in the morning eastern time, and Christmas break has been extended two days because of temperature. I dont like being in the house! It sucks. Ok, before I rant, hope you've enjoyed and left a review on your way out. 'Til the next chapter, adios. **


	8. Beach bums

**AN: Hey, I'm back. Well for now. Senior year and life is around the corner. I had to do a huge project for my English class. I still need to finish it. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but time is not my friend at this moment. So as for Altre, he gets to hang out in a way he hasn't in a long time. Also, a friend of mine is going to come and visit. Don't worry. He isn't a complete dick... often. Haha... I'm gonna show this to him when I am done posting it. So I hope you all enjoy the read.**

* * *

The gang was enjoying a fun day at the beach- building sand castles, swimming in the ocean, sun bathing, and just hanging out with each other.  
It was a good idea on Zelda and Samus' parts. They were noticing Altre's mood changes. He wasn't one to be silent for a long time. The fight with Skulker was long over, but the memories still played in his head. The girls then decided to take their guys to the beach to have some fun. They all got their swim suits on and headed out.

"Hey Spartan, having fun?" Samus asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah. I am. It has been so long since I had been on the beach." Altre replied as he caught the Frisbee tossed by Snake, "Um... Samus... you have a little..." He motioned with his finger to the exposed nipple.

"Holy shit! They keep falling out." She whined as she fixed her bikini top.

"Why don't you have a bigger bikini then?" Altre laughed.

"Because this one makes me look sexy. I love it." Samus giggled as she dug her toes into the sand.

"Hey Altre! You forget about us? Pass me the Frisbee." Link yelled from a distance.

"Ok Link, go long." Altre said as he launched the disk past Link.

"What an arm you have..." Zelda admired as she walked up to the Spartan and Huntress.

"Years of practice with grenades. It is just a different technique." Altre accepted the compliment.

In the distance, you could hear Snake laughing as he watched Link give up on catching the Frisbee after it flew over to another beach front about a quarter mile away. Link was out of breath as he returned empty handed. The two guys then walked over to Altre and the girls.

"You owe me a new one." Link crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No sweat. We can get one on our way home." Altre patted his back.

"So what do you guys want to do now then?" Snake asked.

"We could play some volleyball." Zelda suggested.

"Sure. What are the teams?" Samus asked.

"We could do Link and me versus you and Snake." She replied as she grabbed Link's arm.

"That works. What about you, Altre? You want to play?" Snake said.

"I'll just watch you play." Altre responded as he stepped back a bit and sat down a few feet away from the net.

"Ok. Let's play." Link clapped his hands together as he ran to one side of the court.

As the four took their places, Samus served the ball up and across the net. The ball was passed back and forth for a good three minutes before Zelda took a dive and missed the ball. As Link helped her up and brushed sand off of her, Samus laughed and said nice try. Then Samus served the ball again. With a few volleys, Link managed to spike the ball into the sand between Snake and Samus. They were tied then. The game went on for a few more minutes before Zelda and Link finally won. The four were tired from it all. It was still day time, but when they looked at Altre, he was asleep in the sand.

"It is a good thing he put sun screen on. He would have been burnt by now." Link laughed.

"Hey Spartan, wanna rent an ATV?" Snake asked as Zelda woke him up.

"Wha- oh yeah. Sur- my wallet is in the Warthog." Altre spoke sloppily as he woke up and checked his pockets.

"Remember, we left anything that could get ruined when wet in our cars?" Zelda said.

"We can go get them then." Snake insisted.

"I'm feeling kind of hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Samus said.

"You read my mind, Samus. Snake, you can mess around with my Mongoose some time." Altre said as he stood up and brushed the sand off his trunks.

"We can go to the snack bar on the board walk." Zelda suggested.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get our money and get something to eat." Snake said as he took off in the sand, "Link, Altre, race ya. Loser pays."

"You're on!" Link yelled as he ran after him.

"I don't mind buying." Altre said to himself, "Come on. We can all walk together."

"Snacks on Altre." The girls laughed as they all walked to the snack bar.

As Altre and the girls arrived at the snack bar after getting Altre's wallet, Link and Snake were out of breath and arguing who got there first. They stopped as soon as they saw Altre. All they knew was that they didn't have to pay for five. When they had all had decided on their choice of food, Altre had paid with his card and handed everything out. Snake had a giant pretzel. Samus enjoyed a couple ice cream treats. Link and Zelda had hot dogs. Then Altre had ordered some candies and a small thing of nachos. They sat down at one of the near by tables to eat and talk.

"So Altre, do you like your day at the beach?" Zelda asked as she took a bite of her hot dog.

"It had been so long since I was able to feel sand between my toes. The closest thing was dust and ash from the debris of something that have been blown up. Even then, I was wearing my armor." Altre laughed as he looked in Samus' direction, "You should know what I mean. How it feels to be in a shell casing." Samus chuckled at the comparison.

"Yeah, at least you can move though. Otherwise, you are a metal target." She laughed.

"So do we want to go back to the beach when we are done, or head home and call it a day?" Zelda asked as she saw everyone's tans.

"I'm getting a bit tired. We should head out." Link said.

"It is only seventeen hundred. There is still daylight to use." Snake said as he wanted to stay.

"Snake, you know we don't know military time." Zelda said.

"He meant five o' clock." Altre explained.

"Oh, well it seems that by a three to two vote, we go home though." Zelda said.

"That's good. I don't want to burn." Samus said as she looked at her arms and chest.

When the gang had finished their stuff, they packed up and went back to their vehicles. Snake drove Link and the girls in his Cobra while Altre drove his wart hog. When they all got home, Altre turned the key to the door and opened it to see a man in Spartan armor sitting on the stairs to the rooms. Everyone was caught off guard when the new Spartan had gotten up and walked toward Altre.

"Took you long enough." The man said as he removed his helmet.

"Son of a... I can't believe you made it." Altre knew instantly who his little brother was.

"Yeah. Finally got leave. Decided to come bug big bro in his retirement." The man said.

"You know I'm still in. I have done jobs for my specializations." Altre laughed.

"Hey, not to bud in on the family reunion, but would you like to introduce us?" Snake asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Zahar Mirres." The Spartan said.

"So you have a little brother, Altre?" Zelda said as she looked at the male.

"Well I do have a brother, but this fucker right here is one of my childhood friends. We grew up together." Altre said as he put Zahar in a head lock and gave him a noogy.

"Hey, quit it." Zahar flailed.

"So how have you been?" Altre asked as he released him.

"I've been run trough the dirt with this Spartan-IV training, but I am feeling fine now." Zahar said, "So what have you and your friends been up to?"

"We just got home from the beach." Link said.

"Hello. My name is Zelda. This is Link, and those two are Snake and Samus." Zelda introduced them all.

"It is nice to meet you all." Zahar said.

"I can get you all acquainted in the morning. I need to get something done before I go to sleep." Altre said as he started to walk away.

"Same ol' Altre. Always having to do something." The Spartan laughed.

"So you two grew up together?" Samus asked. She was curious about this new Spartan.

"Our fathers grew up together. So yeah, kind of a little family reunion now." Zahar laughed.

"So two different families, but you two say you are brothers." Zelda tried to think.

"Yeah. Long story kinda. I'll let the old man tell you." Zahar failed at explaining.

"That may be better." Snake said.

"So now we have two Spartans living with us. I think this will be fun." Samus giggled.

'Sammy, you're getting that look in your eyes. Knock it off.' Zelda thought as she looked at Samus with a subtle glare that she understood instantly.

"So- um... yeah- how long are you gonna stay?" Samus cleared her throat and shook the thoughts from her head.

"I haven't been told yet, but I know I won't be for long." He said as he tried to remember how long his leave was.

"Well stay here as long as you can. Make yourself at home, little bro." Altre said as he came back with his under armor on and a cup of ice tea with lemon.

"I will take you up on that offer. I am tired as hell. You were right about Basic." Zahar moaned.

"Isn't as fun as it seems. The action and adrenaline were what you wanted." Altre laughed, "You can bunk with me while you are here. I have a chair in my room that is so comfortable."

"Thanks Altre. Would there be a place to leave my armor though?" He asked.

"Yeah. You can leave it near the chair." Altre said as he walked away.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Later Mirres." Snake said as he patted his shoulder and walked off.

"Wanna play Halo?" Link asked.

"Nah... too tired." Zahar laughed, "Night."

* * *

**AN: Here, I'm just going to call you by the GTA names. Z, I hope you like your Spartan. Keep me up to date on his rank and armor. As for the rest of you, I hope you liked this chapter as much as if not more than the others prior. Leave a review and I promise that I will find the time to reply to it. I can get a lot of help and pride from reviews. If there is something wrong, tell me and I will fix it next time. Something is good-let me know so I can add it in another part. Things like these make me want to keep writing. So again, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
